


Just like before

by VulpesKorsak



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Vulnerability, WFL is one of the best units in Amity Arena!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/pseuds/VulpesKorsak
Summary: After letting Blake run away all Adam wants is to forget her. His lieutenant is more than willing to help him do that.
Relationships: White Fang Lieutenant/Adam Taurus
Kudos: 22





	Just like before

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to find other shippers of this pairing :")

"Where's Blake, boss?"

"Gone."

"What?" The lieutenant stopped in his tracks, not knowing what to think. The girl had been with them for what seemed like ages and it was more than clear that Adam was very attached to her. "Gone as in...?"

The leader of the White Fang had returned from his mission alone, which was highly unusual, since lately it had become quite common to see the black-haired cat faunus follow him around. Did they get the wrong information about the target? Should they have send more people? Blake was an experienced fighter, she couldn't have been killed by some low-tier guard. His mind was racing. He himself did not care too much for her, but he knew how devastating her death would be to Adam. Besides, she was a capable soldier and a valuable-

"As in - she ran away." Adam's voice was quiet and seemingly calm, but he could feel the well-hidden tension and anger in it.

"Wh- that little shit!" The lieutenant had never been the one to hide his rage. And he was just about to pity her. "We need to send people to get her... no, I'll go after her myself!"

He grabbed at the handle of his chainsword, ready to organize a chase at that very moment.

"No need for that now." Adam let out a sigh and headed for his personal tent, gesturing for the lieutenant to follow him.

As he followed his leader, he could hear the White Fang members discuss the brief but shocking news.

“Traitor.”

“Little bitch.”

“Needs to learn her place.”

The same words swarmed in his head, making it rather difficult not to give in and try to find and destroy her right at that moment. But, he reminded himself, it was much more important to listen to what Adam wanted to say and make sure he was alright.

“Tell people not to bother me.” Adam ordered to a couple of soldiers, standing not far from the tent. They snapped to attention as they approached and nodded with determination.

Adam did not care for any excessive comfort in his private quarters. His dedication to the cause stood above all else, which his right-hand man greatly respected him for. He himself shared a tent with a couple high-ranking members, which used to include Blake…

“Sir… are you sure you don’t want me to bring her… or her head back as soon as possible?” He asked, as Adam placed his weapon on the rack and lowered himself onto his camp bed.

“Yes. Leave her be… she’ll get what’s coming to her eventually… but for now, just make sure that we’re alone.”

“As you wish.” So this was where they were going with it. It had been a long time, since Adam expressed interest in sleeping with him, which he used to do quite often. Especially after him and Blake had got into a relationship of a kind. Adam said nothing to him regarding the subject, but he guessed she was the jealous type. He did not care too much… he kept telling himself. They had never been committed to each other in that sense, though the lieutenant would easily sacrifice his life for his leader, and not just out of the sense of duty. Adam’s happiness stood above his own physical needs anyway.

After locking the entrance he leaned his chainsword against Adam’s old chair, knowing well that it would hold its enormous weight just fine, and turned to look at Adam, who had slouched almost as soon as they were gone from the view of the rest of the camp for good. His mask was already lying on a chest by the foot of the bed and the tiredness in his healthy eye could be clearly seen. The lieutenant knew that wasn’t a good sign. His leader felt bad enough to want to be vulnerable and, although it was flattering, it also meant that he was not doing well.

He untied his belt, took off his coat and tossed them on the chair not to have to deal with them later, before walking up to Adam, who was clearly in need of some distraction.

“Do you have anything specific in mind?” He asked when his occasional lover got up. Although he was taller than most, he was a bit shorter than Adam, despite what many people assumed whenever they were not standing side to side, due to his broader frame and impressive muscle mass. 

“Not really…” Adam said slowly as if lost in thought. His healthy eye was clearly looking through him. “Just fuck me until I stop thinking about her.”

Adam rarely got to this state of mind, but whenever he did, he prefered to relax and leave it up to him. Which to this day was a bit surprising to the lieutenant, who was used to seeing his leader collected and confident. And yet knowing that he was likely the only person who had ever got to see him like this filled him with a mixture of pride and affection. He knew he would have never allowed Blake to witness his weakness, no matter how he felt about her.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll do my best.” He chuckled warmly, taking off his mask and settling it down next to Adam’s. “But it would help if you actually paid attention to me.”

His lips touched the red-head’s damaged eyelids, carefully moved to the corner of his eye and lingered there for a moment before going down his cheek and neck in slow savouring kisses. With both of his eyes closed Adam hummed through the process and took off his gloves. He put his hands on both sides of his lieutenant’s face caressing it, as he was taking a good close look at him, trying his best to focus on the man, and finally kissed him. Rather tender and almost innocent at first, the kiss quickly became deeper and more passionate. The dark-haired faunus’ hands took care of his lover’s jacket and then of his own gauntlets. He broke the kiss and took a step back to rid himself of his shirt, letting Adam do the same.

“I trust you are still clean?” Adam asked to make sure, as he crouched down to search for a bottle of lube in the chest, careful not to drop the masks.

“Yes. Did not have enough free time for that to change.” The lieutenant shrugged giving his ass a playful slap. “Same?”

“Yes.” Adam huffed in amusement, handed it to his lover and quickly took off the rest of his clothes, showing his own rather impressive physique, though he was noticeably slimmer. “It’s been a while. Start slowly.”

“Of course.” He nodded before pushing him back on the bed and getting down on his knees on it.

Adam obliged and spread his legs for his lieutenant. He soon felt hungry kisses go down his inner thigh starting from his knee and ending with a surprisingly gentle kiss to his soft cock. The lieutenant started by giving it a slow lick. He heard Adam breathe out slowly as he took the head into his hot, wet mouth and licked at the slit. His head did not move much at first while he slowly worked on getting his leader hard with more lazy licks and kisses. As Adam’s cock hardened the lieutenant wrapped his fingers around the base of it where he could not reach with his mouth and started bobbing his head more actively, listening to Adam’s breath become heavy and deliberately even.

He was disrupted by Adam gently pushing his head away to move his hips up, put a pillow under them and get comfortable. The bottle opened with a soft pop, and he generously poured the lube on his fingers and rubbed them to get it to warm up.

“You ready?” He asked and after getting a nod of affirmation carefully inserted his middle finger into Adam’s hole, all the while watching his face to make sure he was not hurting him. He pressed a kiss to his thigh and began moving his finger in and out to let him get used to the sensation. He was tighter than the lieutenant was used to. It had indeed been a while. He had to admit, that he did not have much hope he’d get a chance to do this to Adam ever again. But now that Blake was gone… 

The lieutenant grinned wildly at the thought and bit down on Adam’s thigh, leaving a mark there, which earned him a surprised inhale and the raised eyebrow.

“You won’t be able to think of anyone other than me, when we’re done here.” He almost growled with satisfaction watching as Adam worried his lower lip between his teeth.

He added a second finger into the tight ring of muscles making him gasp a little. The fingers began to move with more energy working him open. The lieutenant pushed them in deeper to brush against Adam’s prostate and put his mouth back to work on his length.

“Fuck…” Adam moaned and gave him a pleased smile, leaning on his forearms. “I missed this.”

The motions became even more active as the third finger went in and soon the tent was filled with quiet wet sounds of fingers stretching Adam open for his lieutenants big cock, heavy breathing and soft moans.

He had no idea if Blake was any good in bed or if they even went there, considering her age. He doubted Adam had much interest in her in that sense. But, whatever the case was, she surely was unable to get him anywhere close to this state. Pliant. Open. Wanting. 

“You’re gorgeous, Adam.” The lieutenant swirled his tongue around the head and got his mouth full again.

The only answer came in the form of Adam digging his fingers into his short hair and bucking his hips up with a groan of pleasure.

“Stop.” He suddenly jerked away after a few seconds. “Just take me already before I-”

“Done.” The bigger faunus chuckled, pulling his fingers out and his pants down. 

Whenever he heard someone whisper about being surprised by him being shorter than Adam, he found stupidly immense pleasure in reminding himself, and later Adam, that, on the other hand, he was longer.

For the first time in ages he pressed his cock against Adam and gave them both several strokes. His large cock was already fully erect. Adam had always had that effect of him.

“Is your ego satisfied enough?” Adam rolled his eyes, immediately catching on to the reason for these actions, yet there was a badly hidden hint of amusement in his voice, which only made the lieutenant want to annoy him some more. Just like before Blake. They used to be much closer. Used to joke in private. Used to tease each other a little. And now, he hoped, all of it was back. He was kind of glad that she was gone, despite all the potential problems that could bring in the future.

The lieutenant nodded enthusiastically, poured some lube onto his cock, hissing at the sudden coldness of it, and gave himself a few jerks to spread it.

“One, two, three.” He counted and smiled when Adam looked at him with confusion.

“What?” The leader raised his eyebrow.

“Four, five.” The lieutenant grinned, lining himself up with his entrance and rubbing against it with the tip of his cock. “Ready or not…”

“Oh, don’t you dare.” Adam glared at him, obviously fighting down a smile.

“Here I come.” He barked out a laugh sinking in.

“Fuuuck you.” Adam arched his back with a moan and wrapped his legs around the waist of his lieutenant, who continued chuckling as he slowly began moving his hips to let him get used to the sensation.

“Wow, that is pretty tight.” He ran his hands up and down his chest enjoying the texture of the strong battle-ready body, eventually stopping them on his hips. “But don’t you worry, I’ll make sure that soon enough you’ll be able to take me right away.”

Adam grabbed his lover by the shoulders with a chuckle and pulled him down until their chests were touching to kiss him with passion and need. The lieutenant moaned into his mouth and sped up, fucking into his lover with stronger, faster motions.

Adam’s hands wandered all over his chest, occasionally gripping or stroking the muscles. He felt his lieutenant’s cock brush against his prostate which made him cry out his name in sheer pleasure.

“That’s it.” 

The lieutenant’s thrusts were becoming less and less controlled and more and more aggressive. Adam threw his head back and quietly laughed in pleasure and delight as his body shook with each one of them. His lieutenant’s strength was truly comparable to that of a wild beast. And he absolutely loved it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the lieutenant realized, that the bed under them had begun creaking, but at that moment it turned him on even more. He would have loved for everyone in the camp to know… but, of course, they could not allow this to affect the White Fang.

“Adam!” The lieutenant moaned as he felt himself getting close.

“There’s… no shower.” Adam reminded him in between moans, keeping some semblance of a hold on himself. “Pull out.”

The lieutenant shifted slightly to give room for his lover’s hand to wrap around his cock and start stroking it at a fast, desperate pace. Focusing on Adam’s words and taking them into account at that moment seemed like one of the most difficult mental exercises he had ever performed, but he did not want to make him uncomfortable, so he tried his best.

He made an effort to stop for a moment and pull out and then went on to vigorously rub himself against Adam’s cock. Getting the hint, Adam wrapped his hand around both of their lengths, and in a few moments the lieutenant practically roared, covering Adam’s fist and stomach in his seed.

Adam went on to jerk himself for a little longer, before adding his own to the mix with a final moan of his name. He slowly pumped his fist a few more times, milking the last drops out of both of them, and moved his arm to allow his lieutenant to collapse on top and wrap his arms around him.

A loud creak did not let them get too comfortable, however. The bed was certainly fine, when they started.

“You’re fixing it.” Adam sighed, petting his lover on the head.

“Yes, Sir.” He tilted his head so that his smirk could be at least partially seen.

The lieutenant was pretty sure he was successful in his mission. He only hoped this wasn’t the actual last time they got to be together. He was well aware that Blake would not be easily forgotten, but he decided to do his best to take his leader’s mind off her in the future.

“I didn’t realize, just how much I missed….” Adam said after a period of silence and moved his hand in a vague circular motion. “You… I guess. It’s been too long.”

“I’m glad you are capable of learning from your mistakes, Sir.” The lieutenant chuckled placing a kiss on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> English is not my first language, so I hope I did not mess up too much anywhere.   
> I completely forgot about the WFL even being a character, but a couple weeks ago I got him in Amity Arena and he quickly became one of my favourite units, so I had to look him up... aaaand I ended up shipping this rare pair.  
> If anyone would like to talk to me about them or about RWBY in general, feel free to send me a message on Tumblr. You can find me here:   
>  https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vulpeskorsak


End file.
